Bad Kitty
by butterfly-aquamaiden28
Summary: A random, humorous Inuyasha story. Sesshoumaru and Inu get along, there's a crazy cat demon tormenting a half demon butterfly, and of course, koga's in here too. there's some OOC! SexOC, slight KagsxInu, MirokuxSango. Give it a chance peeps!
1. Chapter 1

Bad Kitty-an Inuyasha story

Alright peeps, this is another duo story but be warned: there's a 'bit' of OOC. (I meant that sarcastically) this is just a regular inuyasha fic with our own OC's of course.

Abbreviations:

L: Louise, M: Miroku, S: Sango, Sh: Shippou, Inu: Inuyasha, Se: Sesshoumaru, E: Edina, Ka: Kagome that's all. We'll add on new characters when they come in.

Enjoy,

B&BK (We own nothing!...except the OC's and the plot)

Louise was sitting in the sun on a flat boulder, trimming-or rather sharpening- her claws. For the last 20 minutes, she's been 'listening' to Miroku's flirting and she was bored borderline ticked. Her cat ears were twitching in agitation.

M: would you consider bearing m- *get cat slapped* *watches as the fuming cat demon walks off probably cursing* ooooh I think she likes me

L: *speeds back to Miroku, claws his face, and kicks him in the groin* stay away from me you stupid pervert

S: *comes into clearing* you never learn…idiot

Sh: *pipes up* hey that's my line

~meanwhile somewherenottoofaraway-

Inu+Se: *racing madly into the clearing* move it! / excuse us- *se suddenly stops*

Se: *scans area* I smell a cat

L: *jumps up into a tree*

Inu: hey I thought we defeated the panther demons-

L: I AM A CAT DEMON YOU MANGY MORONIC MUTTS!!!

Inu: *walks up to base of tree and tries to jump/ climb, sliding down every attempt*

L: you dimwit. You can't get me-

Se: *leaps onto her branch* watch and learn little brother- now come here kitty *takes swipe at her but ends up breaking the branch, and down they went*

The branch fell on inuyasha, and then Sesshoumaru and Louise landed gracefully on or next to the pile.

Inu: god dammit! *throws off huge branch and gets tetsuiga out* you're mine you stupid cat!

Se: out of my way inuyasha! *Louise is chased back up the tree*

Ka+E: *walk into clearing with sango and a patched miroku*

E: uh Sesshoumaru what are you doing?

Se: *glaring up the tree* there's a cat up there, which the idiotic hanyou let escape.

L: just get 'im away from me *hisses when se growls*

E: uh…Heel Sesshoumaru!

Se: *slowly forced down into kneeling position by a necklace he wasn't aware of until now* what the hell is this?!?

Ka: yet another one of kaede's charm beads! ^_^ *se struggles to get it off*

L: *jumps down when she's sure the danger has passed* thank you for saving my hide-…Edina??

E: *gasps and jumps behind se who's now standing* you?!? No- why are you here-ican't believe I saved YOU! *frantic*

Se: *glances at E behind him with a raised eyebrow* you are afraid of this scrawny cat?

L: its cat DEMON!

Inu: how the hell do you know each other?

L: oh we go waay back, right butterfly? *drapes arm across her shoulder and scoots her away from se*

E: hey get away from me you insane creature- yeah when we were younger and my wings weren't strong enough, she used to chase me. Her claws got deadly huge-

L: oh, these babies *extends claws to show them off*

E: *gasps hides again* you put those away right now!

L: aww lighten up. we had such innocent fun back then, com' on ed.

E: *mutters bitterly* I wouldn't call running from death innocent

L: but it was the full moon's fault mostly.

E: *under breath* my ass. *buries face in se's tail when louise glared and cracked her knuckles*

Se: *steps away from e* you're all talk and no action cat. Be silent or I'll cut out your tongue. I do not appreciate threats on my pack no matter how empty they are. *to e* do not be afraid of this scrawny cat, she's no threat. *walks off*

L: *backs off after feeling se's thick powerful aura*

Just as the pack was about to leave to find a good camp site, they feel a whirl wind in the distance.

Inu+Se: *at the same time with same annoyance* wolves.

End of Chapter 1. Let us know what you think, the good the bad and the….well we love the good ones ^_^. So R&R. thanks,

B&BK


	2. Chapter 2

Aaaand after an eternity and a half, the story continues…if anyone cares. To explain the delay of updates, there's only one word to offer: College. yyyuuuppp. For the usual A/N:

Abbreviations:

L: Louise, M: Miroku, S: Sango, Sh: Shippou, Inu: Inuyasha, Se: Sesshoumaru, E: Edina, Ka: Kagome that's all. We'll add on new characters when they come .

B&BK (We own nothing...except the OC's and the plot)

Chapter 2

Ko(Kouga): *running like a whirlwind into the inu-tachi's campsite* Ginta, Hakaku, hurry up already! I can smell the cat around here, and I don't want our dinner getting away!

Ginta: *finally reaches Kouga with Hakaku* would ya slow down just a bit? *to Hakaku* you'd think, he'd slow down without those jewel shards, neh?

Inu: what r ya doin' here you mangy wolf? Kagome ain't here-

Ginta: Heey! Kouga! I found the cat-

L: I'M A CAT DEMON YA STUPID MORONIC WOLVES! *yelling and hissing from high up in a tree*

Kouga whistles to his wolf pack, and the wolves proceed to jump/climb/claw their way up to Louise's branch. The branch, of course, snaps. The wolves quickly recover, and start to corner Louise against the thick trunk.

L: *claws extending* corner a cat demon, and get your ass kicked! *after about 5 minutes, she's unconscious and starts to be dragged away*

E: …NOW! *jumps in the middle of the pack, grabs Louise, and almost high kicks Kouga, who tries to steal the unconscious cat demon*

Ko: Wench! Get back here with our food! I-

P(Patience): Kouga!! What the hell are you doing??! Leave the cat and the butterfly alone and go find some food!! I'm starving-

K: That's what I'm doing woman! Shit!

E: Pat! Holy crap! *Kouga's jaw drops*

P: Edi! And, is that…Louise?! Kouga?! You were trying to kill my old friends?!

K: them?!? The cat too? *facepalm* well how the hell was I supposed to know? *more of the inu-tachi group shows up*

L: *wakes up*Ed? What's Pat, the wolf girl, doing here? *backing away*

P: oh, relax you! I'm not here to chase ya, we're just looking for food. I have to feed two more *pats her slightly bulging tummy*

L: You ain't having me without a fight! *gets knocked on the head by Edina*

Shippou: hey guys! Kagome's back with a ton of ninjafood, and miroku and inuyasha caught some meat! Would ya help me set up the rest of camp?

P: oh Kouga, can we go with them , pleeeease?

Ko: alright alright-

Sh: just try and not fight with inuyasha too much. *hops on Kirara and leads the way*

~later that night, after a somewhat peaceful dinner, in a slight drizzle~

L: *grabs sesshoumaru's mokomoko and tries to hold it over her, whimpering* I hate the rain..

Se: remove your filthy claws from my person, or I will remove them painfully.*Louise lets go and whimpers* and cease your whining.

L: awww sesshy-kins, have a heart and spare fro-

Se: I will cut out that tongue and make you eat it, if you call me that again. *a few snickers are heard* *feels a tug on his sleeve*

E: can I call you that? *gets a raised eyebrow look* aww please? *pouts*

Inu: will ya just shaddup, ya stupid cat? Its just water. *Louise shakes herself, and showers water onto those in close vicinity before running off*

Se: no….and stop that staring.

Ka: anyone seen Shippou?

Inu: *shrugs* the brats fine. He can take care of himself-

Ka: Inuyasha?! He hasn't been here since dinner! *gets up, gathers her bow&arrows, and leaves*

Inu: ahhh what a pain in the ass *leaves as well* *miroku and sango follow*

~with Shippou running from a slimy lizard demon~ (A/N: Shippou and lizards don't mix do they? I mean he gets in fights with them about 5 times in the anime lol)

Lizard: C'm back 'ere you rat!!

Sh: *tries various methods of fox magic, only make the lizard angrier* SOME ONE HEEELP! KAGOMEEE! INUYASHAAA!

L: *jumps down from somewhere high up, landing on top of the lizard* leave the kid alone ya stinking snake!

Lizard: I'm not a snake! I am the great lizard demon B-

L: Don't care!! *knocks it unconscious* come on shippou, let's get outa here and outa the rain-*looks up at the sky and sees the clouds dissipate to reveal a full moon**eyes become fully black*

Sh: Louise? Come on! We gotta get back to ca-*eerie silence and wind* Louise? *jumps on her shoulder and shakes her head*

L:*grins* *in a sing-song voice* ooh butterfly. It's time to play. Come out come out. Hehe…

Sh: uh-oh…EDINAAA!!! KAGOMEEEEE!!!!HEEEEEEEEEELP!!

Aaaaaaand that's for chapter two! R&R please..we'd like to know if we are or aren't appreciated .


	3. Chapter 3

NEXT! Full Moon Effect! More than just the child's play from their past.

For the usual A/N:

Abbreviations:

L: Louise, M: Miroku, S: Sango, Sh: Shippou, Inu: Inuyasha, Se: Sesshoumaru, E: Edina, Ka: Kagome that's all. We'll add on new characters when they come .

B&BK (We own nothing...except the OC's and the plot)

Chapter 3

Meanwhile Shippou ran off, leaving a psycho Louise behind, Sesshoumaru went back to the Western Domain to check on Rin, and Edina joined the search for Shippou, looking for him from the air, not too high.

L: *walking in calm but creepy manner, with extended claws and fangs* Where are you butterfly? Come on, let's play like old times.

E: *spots, or rather hears Shippou* guyz! I found him!-

L: and I found you!! *pounces on her, making them both fall to the ground* hello butterfly. Let's play.

E: Gah!! Get OFF of me!! *struggling to throw Louise off her* CRAZY CAT ON THE LOOSE!! HELP!! *gets free and tries to fly, only to have the bottom of her wing caught on Louise's claws, ripping*

The Inu-tachi runs to the spot, Shippou now with them.

M: well hello kitty! *grabs her tail and pulls on it*

L: *swipes at Miroku* Get back here butterfly!!

Edina, half running half flying, crashes into Sesshoumaru, who was on his way back, probably to rescue her.

Se: that damned cat cut you, didn't it? *not waiting for an answer, he summoned his demon whip**grabs Louise by the throat and slams her to the ground* die.

Sh&E: *at the same time* Sesshoumaru-NO! STOP!

Se: unless you have a good reason, and it had better be good, let me end her misery.

Sh: it's the full moon's effect-

E: this problem goes all the way back to our childhood together…of course now its more violent..but it isn't really her demon blood. Please understand!

Sesshoumaru's eyes, which were slowly turning pinkish from the suppressed rage of his beast,turned back amber.

Sango: *walks to the group with kaede holding a charm necklace*we have a solution *throws necklace to sesshoumaru* put this on her. Lady Kaede, *Kaede silently casts spell that seemed to wrap around Louise's frame with a slight glow*any phrase will do for the submission-

L: *jumps up the moment sesshoumaru got off of her, to several people's surprise*butterflyyy *slowly creeps toward Edina*

Sa: I think you should have the honors, Edina, since she tortures you most *watching Edina back away into a tree*

E: uhh-umm-*looks to Sesshoumaru, who only nods*s-stop..stay away b-BAD KITTY! *the necklace glows, and the lights explode over Louise's body, freezing her in her movements**after a couple minutes of complete standstill, Louise moves*

L: h-hey. What happened-why are you all staring at me-ooohh…uhh *looks at Edina who stiffens* sorry?

E: you practically rip my wings off, and you can say is sorry? ….bad kitty. *Kagome gets scissors and cuts her claws off non too gently*

L: *unfreezes* NOOOO! KAGOME YOU EVIL B-

Sh: serves you right! Those do nothing but hurt people. you need to learn to control-

Inu: ahh quit being a smart ass…~meanwhile~

Edina slowly draws in her wings,her kimono torn in the back, and the damage from the bottom of her wing appear as two deep cuts on her back, still bleeding. Sesshoumaru walks towards her, eyes very slightly pink from the scent of blood.

Se: *extends his hand* come. Your wound needs to be cleaned so I can close it faster. *they leave but not unnoticed*

Inu: *after they were well out hearing range* *jaw dropped*was I the only one who saw that?

Ka: nope..and I think its cute..strange but cute.i thought sesshoumaru hated hanyous worsethan humans-oh no offense inuyasha-

Inu: *shrugs*perhaps he's not such a stoic bastard..can we go to sleep now?

Ka: no you dummy..we have to find our camp again.

L: is anyone gonna explain this stupid necklace to me?!?!

Everyone: Bad Kitty!!

El Fine for Chapter #3. Next chappy has another visit from our favorites wolves. Please R&R.


	4. Chapter 4

Hello faithful and new readers. I thank you from the bottom of my heart for reading and reviewing!

An explanation for an eternity of wait: College…Double major of music and German. College takes up more time than I thought possible. Over the summer I actually landed a full time job, and I'm still working there now and then. BUT!

A spam of updates is coming your way! I'll have a foot surgery right at the start of my winter break, which is nearly a month long! Since I'll be bed/house ridden for most of the time, I'll finally have ample time to update ALL the stories, hopefully to the point of completion : ) !

Less than a week my readers! And THANK YOU AGAIN!

-Butterfly-aquamaiden28


End file.
